Bakhuda tum hi ho
by parise22
Summary: Lubj Jo chod gye sath , Jaban ladkhada gyi izhar karne se . Aur apne samaz liya ki main darr gya mohabbat ka ikrar karne se . Happy VALENTINES DAY .r & r .
1. Chapter 1

Hii friends , Happy VALENTINES DAY to u All.

honestly speaking this DAREYA SPL 2 shot is my birth ddy gift for my bestii MAHESH 15 . his efforts. pulled out **Parise 22** from sharayu again and brought me back on ff .

This fic contain 2 Chapters . as its VALENTINES DAY tomarrow , i took is as opprtunity to post first part today and u will get second part the next day on 15th feb . on my bestiies bday .

Here i have tried a different writing Style , So enjoy reading .

* * *

14february ...

The world called it as VALENTINE 'S DAY. everyone was celebrating this day with his valentine . and I ?

i was busy working on pc ? or watching something. it was 4/ 5 th time I checked the wall clock that was lazily crawling its hands .

Abhijeet – **DAYA , ek kam kr ... char bj hi gye he .. toh tu ghar chala ja . ghar pe tuze achha lgega .**

I looked at him surprisingly .

I was unable to hide my happiness – **par ACP sir ?**

Abhijeet – **unhe main bol dunga .ok . tu ja ab. aur han enjoy krna ,ok.**

He must have read my face . my truly cheered face proved him that his decision was right , getting up immediately I bid him bye and rushed out .I know he must have murmured to him self , **" Pagal he ye toh , har bat dil me chupaye rkhata he , kab khulke batayega ki kya chahta he?**

...

My car came on highway and my left hand went to the stereo , the button hit and the player came alive with that same melodious sound

 _ **Ba khuda tum hi ho , har jagha tum hi ho**_

 _ **Ha main dekhu jaha jab uss jagha tum hi ho .**_

 **Ye jahan tum hi ho , wo jahan tum hi ho.**

 **Iss ameense falak ke darmiyan tum hi ho .**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hiho.**

 **Tum hi ho muzme han tum hi ho.**

...

... my lips curled up genuinely , remembering some flickering moments , those were locked in my heart forever .

...

Flashback 1 ..

More than a year passed now , but it seemed that , its happed yesterday only .

it was bright noon with scorching sun Showering his radiance ...

 **Oh God ! Why the hell these words are freaking outside, why not entering in my mind ?** .. I was frustrated , simply reading that file was my reaction .

 **am I so dumb not to recall my work done ?** I **guess so** ! ... I finally gave up , throwing the file on table I made my way towards only balcony along with CID bureau , I knew all the surprised eyes were stuck to my back but ignoring them I started inhaling the fresh air full in my lungs .

was that my real aim to bring my mood back or was I expecting something else ? . if Abhijeet would have been here , he would have definitely figured out my weird behavior . but thank God ! He was out n others didn't have courage to approach me.

Fresh air calmed me down but still I was missing something but what ?

. And there you came ! Dressed up in The blue salwar kamiz and little pat of make up too. U were looking so gorgeous that I lost myself admiring you .

 **Kaise bataye tumhe aur kis tarha ye,,**

 **Kitna tumhe hum chahte he ,**

...

and suddenly I heard a male voice saying **... " SHREYA , tumhare bureau se jaldi nikalenge , OK . fir lunch krne chalenge . "**... You replied in a simple smile . Oh ! ... I didnt sensed SIDDHARTH ' s presence beside you yet.

I really tried hard to ignore you both and turned to escape inside but unfortunately my sharp vision noticed him clasping your hand in his hands . your forehead had weaven few deep lines . and unknowingly it gave soothing feeling to my heart for being .

 **You came to invite all the members for your ENGAGEMENT ?** ... Its worst feeling to remain present in bureau that time . I wished I could have been somewhere else but certainly not in bureau . I struggled hard to force a smile on my face and you approached me . standing quite closer to me , you paused for a while .

ohh ! I know my eyes must have conveyed something and you caught me red handed . you girls are very expert actresses in deed , with the good blend of smile on lips , anxiety along with glimpse of intimacy in beautiful eyes and your voice was dipped in sore and helplessness . you broke off that silence between us ,

 **DAYA SIR ! KAL MERI ENGAGEMENT HEY , AAP JARUR AAIYEGA .**

My lips didn't open nor my hand came out from jeans pocket . the only movement was done by my pupils , peeping more n more deep in your eyes they kept on asking , **" kyon Shreya ? Mera intezar kyon nhi kiya tumne ? Muze apne dilki bat kahneko waqt toh deti ? " .**

 **...**

 **Saya bhi tera dekhe toh pass jake ,**

 **Usme simat hum jate he .**

 **...**

And your silence replied **," INTEZAR ? .. Kab tk sir , Maine toh apne dilki bat har mumkin tarikese aap tk phunchai . par aap ? Kya sachme aap samaz nhi paye ? Ya fir samazkr bhi anjan bne rhe ? hum dono ke bich me yeh duri apnehi kayam ki he... COWARD ?...** **Arent you ? "**

I remained sink in unknown guilt lowering head and starring that Invitation card left on table by you and you stepped out of my life like you left the bureau .

The next day ,

The sun was about to die ,and stars were awakening lazily .

The almost emptied Cid bureau was still witnessing few tired movements .

 **Not again ! ..** my irritated voice increased a bit , and Abhijeet looked up from his file to see the owner of the voice . the same time I banged my fist on the table while receiving failure at third try too and bit my lower lip in frustration .

Abhijeet came to me and noticed the statement running on the screen , " **Error, Try again ."** .. he stood beside my chair .

Abhijeet turn his gaze to me and asked – **kya hua DAYA?**

i quickly grabbed the mouse again – **nhi , Abhijeet , kuch bhi to nhi.**

Abhijeet kept his hand on my shoulder and pressed it gently .

Abhijeet – **Daya? Ye chod , muze krne de .**

A work of few minutes , His fingers worked magically and the stubborn file opened .

 **Abhijeet - Kya pareshani he ? muze nhi bolega?**

Hearing his caring tone , I broke out – **Abhi , yar ... wo ? ...** but I paused in a confusion to tell him or not .

Abhijeet – **han ...**

Now I could see him next to me , I placed own shaking hand on his hand and relaxed back .

He patted my head .

I roughly waved one hand through my hair , the other hand rested on his hand .

...

...

I was uncontrollably frustrating more and more , **I didn't know why was I angry and on whom ?**

Same time , purvi entered the bureau , stealing a glance at me she marched to Abhijeet avoiding eye contact with me . ..

 **Daya be Alert!** My mind pulled me out from trance .

Purvi – **sir , aj shamko aap aa rhe he na? ..**

Abhijeet gazed me instantly and replied with fake smile .

 **han .. han . kyon nhi? .Akhir humari ek officer ki engagement he . hum sab jayenge . hain na DAYA?**

Abhijeet replied while pulling me in their conversation .

But i ignored him completely and looked away – **mm . main ? main nhi ja sakta yarr? Kam he muze .**

From the corner of my eyes , I noticed him signaling purvi to leave .

Abhijeet **\- Daya , abhi bhi waqt he , ja ... jakr bol de SHREYA se apne dil ki bat . bol de use ki tum bhi usse pyar krte ho .**

I couldn't believe my ears and jerked look up at him .

I – **abhijeet , ye tum kya bol rhe ho? .. abhi kuch ghanto bad uski mangni he . aur ab main kaise? ..**

Abhijeet – **tum abhi bhi pyaar krte ho na use? .**

Unknowingly I nodded .

Abhijeet – **fir kya problem he?. wo bhi tumse pyar krti he . aur tu bhi . ja aur bol use . abhi bhi der nhi hui he . uske parents se hum log bat kar sakte he.**

He coluld see a glimpse of spark in my eyes but unfortunately it faded out within no time . my eyes again filled up with the same kind of hurt , guilt , sadness or coward ness ?

I replied grievingly – **nhi Abhijeet , ab koi fayda nhi , use apne dil ki bat kahne ka mouka maine gawa diya he . main ... main .. nhi .Abhijeet . I am a loser . ab koi fayda nhi , I lost her .. may be forever .**

And my legs stormed me out side the bureau door clutching the handle of door . the banging sound remained echoing in the place for some time .

...

The same evening ,

Everyone was happy in your engagement except I and YOU ?

in spite of all protocols lined up by society , my eyes were not ready to leave you alone any where .

...

you too acted perfectly, of being happy , that , for a moment I too was in fix but sadness in your eyes proved me wrong .

After getting the announcement from your father , Siddharth moved near you to put ring in your finger . your hand weakly entered in his hand and without caring for anyone, You straight looked at me .

...

 **Razda tum hi ho ,, rah numa tum hi ho.**

 **Jiski khwahish he humko wo panah tum hi ho.**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hi ho.**

 **Tum hi ho muzme han tum hi ho.**

...

I noticed that last lively hope in your eyes which immediately took its last breath when I averted my gaze . **coward? .. was I** **really ?** gathered no courage to say anything in front of all .

but my heart was yelling on its top , **" Shreya , main sachhe dilse tumhe pyarr krta hun , tum meri ho .** **please ruk jawo .**

but it didn't reach any of those deaf ears present and you turned to him blankly . seeing that dazzling circle in your finger , I realized , I have lost my battle , without any fight , I lost you.

And my legs dragged me back from that cheering , overjoyed crowd , " **Congratulations ,shreya .** but Abhijeet quickly gripped my hand tightly n my body remained present there .

...flashbck ends ...

...

My car was running on air but heart has got wings of light . environment was still occupied with the same melody , the singer words again pierced in my heart .

Your shy , smile flipped before my eyes .

 **Ba khuda tum hi ho , har jagha tum hi ho**

 **Ha main dekhu jaha jab uss jagha tum hi ho .**

 **Ye jahan tum hi ho , wo jahan tum hi ho.**

 **Iss ameense falak ke darmiyan tum hi ho .**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hiho.**

 **Tum hi ho muzme han tum hi ho.**

And I quivered while remembering that of your memory , when I almost LOST YOU.

...

Flashback two ...

That black day ,

Your engagement changed everything not only between both of us, but the things changed in such a way that I willingly cut myself off from all the other members too.

but time has hidden many mysteries in it ,

Bureau phone kept on ringing continuously till someone got hold of it .

 **Hello , cid bureau ...** as usual two cases were reported and most of the officers left the bureau parting in two teams for crime scene .

...

I had barely completed my investigation and my phone came alive .

The very next moment , my Qualis was flying along with my body , and my heart already reached to the destination.

The Qualis rashly entered the gate , throwing the keys on gateman , I came running inside the hospital . all the tensed familiar faces were waiting outside the OT including abhijeet.

I gripped his hand tightly - **Abhijeet ?**

Abhijeet gazed me carefully, as I was panting badly.

Abhijeet - **Daya, tu aa gya !**

I still griping him - **han , shreya?**

my gaze was fixed on the red light outside the OT .

Abhijeet – **uska operation chal RHA he .**

I looked all around over them ,

Finally I bursted out - **Magar Abhijeet , yeh sab kaise ho gya ? Tum the na uske sath ? fir bhi use GOLI kaise lagi ..?**

My incomplete , senseless sentence shocked Abhijeet .

..Abhijeet replied - **Daya !**

Flashback ...

When the team reached to a deserted ware house , finding no one , Abhijeet ordered them and the team dispersed in different directions , Sudden Firing took place from criminals and officers too replied them fiercely . within less time almost all criminals were clasped.

 **Aahh ...** A scream heard and they found shreya collapsing down .

 **Oh god ... Sir iske to chest me goli lgi he ...** One feared voice .

Abhijeet ordered instantly - **Shreya ko hospital le chalo , jaldi .**

Flashback ends .,.

I was still starring her parents blankly who were crying badly.

Suddenly the red light turned off ,all rushed to the door from where Dr was coming out .

Abhijeet asked - **Dr kaisi he WO ?**

 **Dr- humne puri koshish ki he par goli unke chestme heart ki side me lgi he , bahot khuoon bhi bah chuka he .**

Sreyas mom - **Dr meri bachhi ? Thik to hogi na ? Boliye na .**

Dr replied - **Behatar hoga ki Ap sab log unse mil le , unke pass bahut kam waqt bacha he .**

It took little time for me to get what Dr exactly said and it was unexpectedly shocking .

Your mom shattered down , her suddenly raised weeping sound shivered all from core . They dragged their feet towards the room where you were shifted.

Gathering my pieced off heart I entered Inside ...

You were laying on the bed , with eyes closed and pain Bearing lines knitted on your broad forehead. For me , You were still looking beautiful with those tubes , n life saving machines surrounding .

 **Tum hi ahsanome ... tum hi jazbato me .**

 **Tum hi lamhatome ... tum hi din ratome .**

I stuck to the door weakly , away from all and kept on gazing you .

Your mom was crying **– shreya , beta , ankhe khol beta , dekh hum sab aye he , main , tumare papa , Siddharth ... sabhi he yahan par .**

The tensed environment suddenly raised in a the noise when the heart monitoring screen shown with a blurting line Running horizontally

 **Nahi shreya , tum kahi nhi ja sakti ho !** words stormed out from me, All the teary faces looked at me in amazement , An unknown energy dash entered in me with lightening speed , and it pushed me towards your bed . leaving All the awestricken faces behind, sitting closer to you , I grabbed your hand tightly in my hands .

 **Shreya, please muze chodkar mat jawo , Tumhare bina main adhura hun . ..** My stammering lips were tasting that hot salty water running down my eyes . ignoring it , I slowly lift your head up , and brought it closer to my face.

I **– tumhe shikayat thi na ki main tumse kabhi apne dil ki bat kahne ki himmat nahi kr paya , toh , dekho AAj bol rha hun,.**

 **sun rahi ho na ? ... shreya , Main tumse pyar krta hun , ... han ... I LOVE YOU , shreya . I REALLY LOVE YOU A LOT .**

My heart was beating speedily , realizing that , may be , I was late to confess you my hearts wish .

And I brought my face closer to you , your lips were dried and pale . they were asking for life juice to come alive , and I knew what to do .

I **– I love you shreya . sorry , iss deri ke liye muze maf kar do** ... and my lips started pouring the life in your lifeless lips .

 **Kaise bataye tumhe shabme tumhare ... khwab hasin jo ate he .**

 **Kaise bataye tumhe labz wo sare ... jismko jo mahkate he .**

 **...**

all the shocked screams , whispers, every sound was left behind , and we two only remained there , **YOU and I .**

my dripping down tears were mixing up with your taste but I kept on giving you my soul .

No idea , for how much time I forgot the surrounding . suddenly realized hot air gushing out from your mouth . I separated myself from you .

Abhijeet rushed to us – **Daya , wo hosh me aa rahi he .**

I was still in trance – **Annn ...**

Abhijeet helped me to keep your head down on pillow . and pointed his finger to the heart monitoring machine , there was line , dancing up and down merrily . and the number showing heart beats were rapidly increasing .

Abhijjet – **daya , Shreya ko hosh aa gya he , tumne use wapas laya he mere yarr.** **You didn't lose her .**

I was still numb , starring alternatively everyone , finally looked at your face .

Doctor came and checked you , according to him , your comeback was miracle of God but I knew it was my love that brought you back to me .

you were effort fully trying to open your eyes while coughing weakly . the tension filled up in air released when saw your slightly opened eyes and a weak curl on your now wet lips .

suddenly , I realized what I did? ... I..I.. I Kissed You... my guilt overcame my bliss and lowering head I got up on my feet , facing my back to you , I stepped ahead but felt a soft jerk to my hand . your shaking hand was trying hard not to let your grip on my hand go . I again sat beside you and pressed softly my other hand on your hand .

 **Ifteda tum hi ho ... inteha tum hi ho.**

 **Tum ho jineka maksad ... aue wajha tum hi ho.**

 **...**

And I surrendered myself in your open arms . your words whispered in my ears .

 **I love You too DAYA sir . Apne der nahi ki he .**

 **...**

 **Flash back ends ...**

 **...**

 **Ba khuda tum hi ho , har jagha tum hi ho**

 **Ha main dekhu jaha jab uss jagha tum hi ho .**

 **Ye jahan tum hi ho , wo jahan tum hi ho.**

 **Iss ameense falak ke darmiyan tum hi ho .**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hiho.**

 **Tum hi ho muzme han tum hi ho.**

* * *

Here we came to the end of this chap .hopefully it was worth of reading as its my first try on complete DAREYA .

Once again HAPPY VALENTINES DAY to u all lovely friends .enjoy ur day .

Stay blessed .

Waiting for ur review .

Yours parise22.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii friends , here I am with second & final chap. Of this fic . Enjoy reading it .

N

 **MAHESH** ! **HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY** DEAR BUDDY .

May God showers all his love & blessing for U .

* * *

...

The song came to an end bringing me back from my memories as still driving the car , the road under my feet was seeming so long ,

 **huhhh...** my frustration growled at the unending road , at the slow pacing time , at every one who put up the barrier between us .

like it was aware of my mood , the stereo again served a melodious feast for me .

it was an innocent conversation between a kid and a man ended up with the innocent question - David , kya tumne kisise love kiya hain?

 **"LOVE"...**

That word LOVE entered my mind, carrying me away in most beautiful memory of my life .

 **Main rahoon ya na rahoon**

 **Tum mujh mein kahin baaki rehna,**

 **Mujhe neend aaye jo aakhiri**

 **Tum khwabon mein aate rehna,**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna .**

...

my passionate love not only pulled you back in my life but its intensity touched your parents heart too .

They willingly gifted me ,my VALENTINE .

do you remember that day , I invited you for dinner date at my house ..

...

that night ,

i never felt such tension while interrogating any criminal too ,

i rechecked the arrangements done . the idea to book the suit in any hotel already dispel off by my heart , somewhere deep inside , it certainly knew that the special day should be celebrate at my house , our home nest . I suppose to do it best to make it very special to you . , white and pink frilled window curtains were swaying on cool breeze . At one side , table was overloading with your favorite dishes . the aroma of the food was enhancing the surrounding. and at the centre was a vase with beautiful fresh red roses , you loved the most and middle was studded one pink rose .

i eyed on myself in mirror , and re arranged my tie bow again on right place .

 **Daya, ekdm handsome dikh rhe ho iss black suit me ...** I remembered Abhijeets comment when I told him about our date , he immediately , dragged me to the mall to purchase a suit , and when I tried it , his comment made me blush that time and now too , I blushed unwillingly .

the same time door bell rang , unknowingly my heartbeats increased . I headed towards the door while my right hand poked in my coats inner pocket , touch of that small case brought smile on my face . the door opened and our eyes met .

Black sleeveless body hugging evening gown was perfectly beautifying your angelic innocence . A pearl necklace was hugging your neck gently and there, my vision captured by your long earrings when you tucked your stray hair strand behind your right ear .

 **rehne do na ... Achha dik rha hei ...** I unknowingly spoke .

 **Jiii ...** your confused whisper came with wide eyes. still I didn t came out from our eye lock .

My index finger was pointing to your now locked hair strand resulting in your reddening cheeks . I never starred any girl this way before , but now my heart was not in my hands , **stupid was I !** ... you were looking so beautiful ,and my eyes remained stick to you filling more nervousness in you , you blushed harder and finally giving up , lowered your head . this of your act cut my trance and I found , you were still obstructed in the door.

 **Ssss... sorry ... andar awo na , please ...** invitation sent . and I resumed with my recent favorite work of starring you crazily .

 **Sir , Andar kaise awoo?** **... Aap ...** you queried hesitantly .

 **Ohh ... sorry again , aawo ..** and I turned sideway to give you a gap , grabbing the chance , you escaped inside instantly ,leaving me embarrassed .

I warned myself , **.. Daya , kya kar rha hei ?**

 **... yeh kis trha se use dekh rha tha ?**

 **... kya soch rhi hogi woh? ..**

 **Behave like a gentleman ...** the instructions by my mind would have been continued but your call interrupted us .

 **Sir? ... waha kya kar rhe hei aap ?**... you were standing awkwardly near the couch waiting for me .

 **Han .. aaya ...** I answered and quickly returned closing the door behind me .

 **Baitho na** ... I pointed to the couch and you obeyed me .

You made a room for me shifting a little one side , understandingly , I too settled beside you maintaining some unwanted distance .

Silence of few minutes prevailed ?... certainly was not expected but our zipped lips kept on tossing the ball in each others court instead of initiating the conversation .

My mind alerted me again **Daya ? ... pahle Aap ... pahle aap krte hue kahi gadi na chut jaye? ... wo ladki hain , Sharma rahi hain . par tum toh ? ... come on , tum hi bate shuru karo ...**

My numb heart replied nervously **par bat kya karu? ...**

My mind slapped me inwardly **oyyye ,,, tu bhi na? ... dekh wo kitna saj sawar ke aayi he ..**

My heart stole a glance at her from the corner of eyes **han ...Yarr ... bahot khoobsurat lag rhi hain ...**

Mind poked me **arey ... toh uski thodi tariff hi kar de ...**

And I cleared my throat with that insane sound ... I know you must be smiling under your throat .

 **Shreya ?**... finally ,initiative takenby me .

 **Annn**... you slowly looked up .

 **Tum aaj bahot khoobsurat lag rhi ho ...** finally the comment passed on . but , you?

...your Answer came as smirk stressing purposely on words .

 **Aaj? .. sir? ...** your intention clicked in my mind in no time , nodding head in 180 degree I corrected my fault .

 **N..N..nahi ...sundar toh tum ho hi . mera matlab hain ki humesha toh tum formal wears me rhti ho na ...toh usme hi tumhe dekhne ki adat pad gyi he .. toh aaj iss dress me ekdm different lag rhi ho ... aur bahot khoobsurat bhi ...** last words of my quite lengthy explanation delivered with my forwarded hand towards the tissue box kept at centre table .

I could sense your gaze fixed on me but continued with my work , averting your gaze , I took the tissue and started wiping few sweat beads appeared on my forehead .

Your vision remained on me for more few moments and suddenly you burst out , I was surprised while seeing you laughing , and it pulled me too . I joined you in laughing .

...

 **Main rahoon ya na rahoon**

 **Tum mujh mein kahin baaki rehna,**

 **Mujhe neend aaye jo aakhiri**

 **Tum khwabon mein aate rehna,**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna .**

We kept on echoing the house and suddenly I stopped starring you and your flickering rosy lips , you too stopped while realizing my gaze and flashed a shy smile ,again lowered your head .

Being bit bold , I placed my hand on your hand that was rested on the couch. your shiver clearly touched me .

 **Shreya ! ...** I softly called .

You looked up at me and then at my hand that extending to your cheek.

My touch sent a spark in your body letting it to shiver more . my hand grew bolder and crawled on your cheek upwardly . you turned your body at my side and closed your eyes . pulling you tenderly , I too covered the little distance between us . and I found you enclosed in my embrace , resting your head on my chest , your hands encircled around me and rested on my back. And I rested my chin on your head . my one hand on your back and other was caressing your silky hair . slowly you separated your self from me . cupping your face I pecked at your forehead .

...

 **Kisi roz barish jo aaye**

 **Samaj lena boondon mein main hoon,**

 **...**

 **Subah dhoop tumko sataye**

 **Samajh lena kirno mein main hoon**

...

To bring you out from awkwardness I decided something .

 **Shreya ! ... chalo main tumhe HUMARA ghar dikhata hun ..** I came up on feet and forwarded hand to her . seeing the genuine smile on my face , you too smiled and slid your hand in my hand .

We spent The further time very affectionately , you admired my choice of decorating the house , of course , many instructions were tagged with your praise . I sighed internally , **girls are always girls ! .. be ready DAYA .**

The dinner completed with some chit chat, I could see the surprise in your big beautiful eyes every now and then .

You - **Daya sir , ..**

I cut you in middle - ah **a! ... Sir Bureau me ... ghar pe sirf DAYA ... ok .**

You nodded flashing a sweet smile.

You - **Apne itna sab ? ... mera matlab he ki apko meri pasand ke bare me pta tha ? ...**

I expressed my guilt genuinely - **sorry , actually purvi ne meri help kar di . uski hi helpse maine tumhari pasand ka food order kiya** .

 **actually muze tumhari pasand na pasand ke bare me jyada kuch pta nhi tha , ..**

and I immediately added .

 **I - but ab pta kar lunga . thik he na ?**

I saw tears dwelling up in your eyes but you quickly brushed them off and smiled .

...

 **Kuch kahun ya na kahun**

 **Tum mujhko sada sunte rehna**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna .**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna .**

...

After the dinner finished .

You were standing in the window , watching the starry sky . I came beside you , and side hugged you . you rested your head on my shoulder . we engrossed in watching outside .

I pulled you closer - **shreya ?**

You peeped in my eyes , hopes were clearly shown in your eyes han ..

I gathered my whole courage kya .. kya tumhe khana pasand aaya? ... internally I slapped myself hundred times on this foolishness .

You exclaimed - **what? .. Apko yeh puchna tha ? ..**

I could see Your puffed cheeks but you replied in smile .

You cupped my face - h **an.. achha tha ... par aur bhi kuch hain jo muze usse bhi jyada achha lga .**

Reading Question in my eyes , you continued ... - **Apki SADGI ,**

And you pecked my forehead .

You pointed my heart **\- apka yeh PURE HEART ,**

I felt your lips tenderly touching my chest on left side .

 **You - aur AAP ...**

Your words were climbing down in my heart .

...

 **Hawaaon mein lipta hua main**

 **Guzar jaaunga tumko chhu ke.**

...

You continued. - **main janti hun , ki AAP ke dil me mere liye bahot pyar hain , par AAP use kabhi express nhi kar paye , aur shayad .. future me bhi express na kar paye .**

My face was faded up.

...

 **Agar mann ho to rok lena**

 **Thehar jaaunga in labon pe .**

You lifted my chin - p **ar har feeling juban se bayan krni jaruri toh nhi hoti , hain na? ... kuch UNKAHI bate dil se dil tk sidhe aa jati hain .**

I flashed a smile.

You - **AAP kabhi kahe ya na kahe .. main aapse humesha kahti rahungi ... MAIN APSE PYAR KARTI HUN DAYA ... aur HUMESHA KARTI RHUNGI .**

I wondered , " shreya , kya ho tum? .. tumne toh mere bina bole hi , mere dil ki har bat ja n li , future me tumse kitni bar kah pawoonga yeh to nhi pta , par aaj , abhi jarur bolunga ,." ..

Our faces were few inches apart .. I took the small case out from my coats pocket , opened it , and held it before you , I saw that golden shine reflecting in your eyes , you

extended your left hand with smile and my love finally achived its perfect place in your ring finger .

I confessed those THREE words finally - **I LOVE YOU , SHREYA ... main aaj tumse jitna pyarr karta hun , utna hi humesha krta rahunga... apni akhri sans tk ... will you marry me .**

 **your light nod with blush broke all the barrier between us .**

And leaning ahead my lips met with your warm , soft lips . the affection was immense , it last longer for much more time leaving both of us slowly melting in each other .

 **Main dikhu ya na dikhu**

 **Tum mujhko mehsoos karna.**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna**

 **Bas itna hai tumse kehna .**

...

Flashback ends ...

The song came to an end , and my destination too came . I stopped the car and rushed to our home .

But what I found was A big lock gawking at me .

...

After two hours , I was tired and tensed too .the bell rang ,

I opened the door while shooting queries - "shreya , kaha gyi thi tum?

Tumhara phone bhi nhi lag rha tha ,main kabse try kr rha tha ?"

And suddenly I stopped . you were smiling at me , I paused , sensing something , your face? ... it was pale , tired , yet had a glow .

my voice changed in concern , - "tumha ri tabiyat toh thik hain na ? .." and I forwarded my hand to support you . you entered inside and settled at the couch , my restless vision was still starring you .

you removed an envelop from your hand purse and forwarded it to me , while I was reading it , you were observing my expressions .

and I exclaimed in excitement , " shreya ? ... yeh ... isme likh hain ki tum ! ... MAIN ! .. HUM .." .

as always words left leaving me dumbstruck .

you completed me -" **han , DAYA , kal se tabiyat thik nhi lag rhi thi ,Aap pareshan na ho isliye Apko nhi bataya , sorry ."** ( again your innocence carried me away and I nodded , letting out A sigh )

you - " Aj subha check up ke liye hospital gyi thi , aur abhi yeh reports mili hain ."

I sat next to you - " **aur , tumhe yeh pta chala" .**

You shyle replied - han ...

And blushing harder you hugged me .

" I am so HAPPY Shreya , tumne muze aaj zindagi ki sabse badi khushi di hain , tum MAA bannewali ho .. aur main ? .. PAPA ."

we were drenching in the happiest news of our life .

YOU whispered in m y ears ,- "HAPPY VALENTINE s DAY , .. would be PAPA ."

I replied hugging you more tightly , - " HAPPY VALENTINE s DAY to YOU TOO ... would be MUMMA ... today you completed me . I LOVE YOU ."

And we immersed in our future plans.

* * *

Here we came to end od the fic .

Hope apko pasand agi hogi.

thnks for reading it , now pls , Review .

Waiting ,

Apki parise22.


End file.
